James et Lily
by RebeccaRebel8
Summary: Elle le trouvait insupportable avec son arrogant petit sourire affiché aux lèvres. Il adorait la provoquer pour la voir entrer dans une des ses légendaires colères noires. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les histoires d'amour soient si compliquées ?


Bonjour à tous, je vous propose une nouvelle histoire, sur mon couple favori du moment, James et Lily.

Bien sûre, tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la formidable JK Rowling.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas les reviews, ils sont les seuls retours qui me permettent d'améliorer mon travail selon vos avis !

Soupire.

Plume qui gratte un parchemin.

Nouveau soupire.

La plume en suspend, une goutte d'encre menaçant de tomber, son propriétaire, en proie à un immense désespoirs, se dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'arriverait jamais au bout de ce devoir de potion donné par ce si cruel Professeur Slughorn. Et puis, de toute façon, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis, les _effets secondaires de l'usage d'oeil de crapaud dans l'élaboration d'une potion de sommeil_.

Énième soupire.

Dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de distraction, Sirius relève la tête de son devoir et jette un coup d'œil sur ce qui l'entoure. A cette heure-ci, la bibliothèque était bien calme. Il faut dire que par un si bel après-midi, rares étaient les étudiants suffisamment sérieux -ou fous, tout n'est qu'une question de point de vu- pour préférer l'ambiance studieuse de la bibliothèque à une belle sieste dans le parc.

Dans un mouvement de tête, Sirius chassa nonchalamment cette pensée si susceptible de le tenter. Il fallait dire que Maraudeur ou pas Maraudeur, les BUSES avançaient à grands pas, et aussi haute que soit son opinion de lui-même et de ses aptitudes scolaires, avoir une vague idée des notions que les professeurs ont, en vain, cherchés à leur inculquer en classe cette année n'est peut-être pas suffisant pour aborder l'examen en toute tranquillité.

Son regard vagabonda entre les rayons de livres, avant de tomber sur son voisin d'en face. Quelques unes de ses mèches brunes, savamment décoiffées, retombées sur son front, alors qu'il était penché sur son devoir de potion, le même délaissé par Sirius quelques instants auparavant.

Les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes, la cravate desserrée, il semblait absorbé par son travail. Un pli se formait sur son front, entre ses sourcils froncés, preuve qu'il était en proie à une grande concentration. C'était un tic qu'il faisait machinalement, que Sirius avait appris à repérer au fil des années.

Ses yeux, encerclés de fines lunettes argentées, étaient rivés à son parchemin et suivaient les mouvements de sa plume qui remplissait le papier vierge à un rythme soutenu.

James Potter, dans toute sa splendeur.

S'il y avait une personne que Sirius aurait pu suivre les yeux fermés, ça aurait bien était lui, son ami, son comparse de toujours, son frère. S'ils étaient adulés par le reste de leurs camarades de Poudlard, parce qu'ils étaient les plus « cool », parce que leur mauvais tours contre les Serpentards faisaient rire tout le monde, parce que, il fallait le reconnaître, ils étaient plutôt beaux garçons (ce qui n'était pas pour en déplaire à la gente féminine), les autres n'avaient accès qu'à la façade, ce que les deux garçons acceptaient de partager de leur si profonde complicité.

Bien sûre, Sirius avait toujours adoré la désinvolture de son ami face au règlement, son naturel toujours joyeux, son tempérament audacieux, toujours prêt à s'embourber dans n'importe quel blague foireuse et à s'en amuser, comme si rien n'était grave. Mais, c'était plus que ça.

La vérité, c'était que le garçon, penché si studieusement sur son devoir, en face de lui, était l'homme que Sirius admirait le plus au monde. Oui, il admirait James. Il avait admiré l'éclat de sincérité et de gaieté dans les yeux du petit garçon de 11 ans qui lui avait demandé s'il pouvait s'installer dans le même compartiment que lui à bord du Poudlard Express. Lui, l'Héritier Black, qui n'avait jusqu'alors évolué que dans le cercle familiale très fermé des Black : des adultes austères qui ne s'adressaient à lui que pour le rappeler à l'ordre et lui ordonner de tenir son rang. Il avait admiré l'expression résolue et fière de son visage quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait aller à Gryffondor, comme son père avant lui, car c'était la maison des courageux. Il n'avait fallut qu'un voyage à ses côtés pour détruire toutes les idées de soi-disant pureté de sang et toutes les sottises qui s'en accompagnaient, inculquées par sa famille pendant toute son enfance pour être remplacées par la ferme détermination de prendre dorénavant ses propres décisions.

Mais, plus que tout, c'était la droiture de son ami que Sirius avait toujours admiré. Car, jamais, ô grand jamais James ne s'était détourné de ses valeurs. Une fois qu'une cause trouvait grâce à ses yeux, il était prêt à tout pour la défendre, toujours avec l'expression candide d'un enfant qui trouvait tout naturel de faire le bon autour de lui. Au début, Sirius avait pris cela pour de l'obstination, mais il s'agissait plutôt d'une rigoureuse intégrité. Quand James décidait que quelque chose était bien, alors il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le réaliser, quelque soit la difficulté que cela pouvait représenter.

C'était d'ailleurs dans ce trait de caractère de son ami que Sirius avait trouvé la force de résister à la pression familiale. Seulement, si pour James, faire les bons choix semblait être naturel, Sirius avait dû apprendre avec le temps, remettre en question tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit, réfléchir et distinguer l'avis qu'il avait sur chaque chose, pour se débarrasser de l'emprise des Black. Ça n'avait pas toujours été simple, mais il se devait de le faire, pour James, pour montrer qu'il était digne d'être son ami. Bien sûre, James ne l'avait jamais laissé seul, il avait toujours été à ses côtés, de la beuglante de ses parents reçus le lendemain de sa répartition à Gryffondor, aux bleus qu'il avait été contraint de cacher aux retours de vacances, jusqu'à la nuit où il s'était glissé dans la chambre de James avec les seules affaires qu'il avait pu emporter en quittant la demeure familiale pour toujours, au cours des dernières vacances d'été. Il se rappelle, cette nuit là, James n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas posé de question, mais il s'était contenté de lui sourire, car aussi complexe que cette décision avait pu être à prendre, ainsi que toutes les difficultés qui en découlerait, Sirius avait fait le bon choix ce jour-là. Et si Sirius avait perdu une famille cette nuit-là, il en avait gagné une nouvelle, une sur laquelle, il le savait, il pourrait compter en n'importe quelle circonstance.

Car, il était comme ça, James, d'une loyauté sans borne. Quelque soit les obstacles, il les surmontait pour aider ses amis. Jamais il n'avait laissé quelqu'un se moquer de Peter lorsque sa grande timidité reprenait le dessus. Jamais il n'avait laissé Remus s'isoler quand son état de Loup Garou le faisait souffrir. Jamais il n'avait renoncer à trouver une idée pour soulager un peu la peine de celui-ci lors des pleines lunes. Et, ça avait été avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, après des mois de recherches dans des livres plus ou moins légalement consultables de la bibliothèque, qu'il avait annoncé aux deux autres maraudeurs qu'ils allaient devenir des Animagi. Et, malgré la difficulté de la tâche pour de jeunes étudiants sorciers, James n'avait jamais envisagé de renoncer à son projet, Sirius et lui avait tout fait pour aider Peter qui avait eu un peu plus de mal, et tous leurs efforts furent récompensés le jour où ils avaient vu une larme de joie au coin de l'œil de Remus lorsqu'ils lui révélèrent ce qu'ils étaient devenus, un soir de pleine lune au début de leur 5ème années. Depuis cette nuit-là, il n'avait plus jamais eu à affronter une métamorphose seul. Mais James était comme ça, prêt à tout pour ses amis, et, quelque soit l'obstacle à surmonter, il pouvait faire preuve d'une obstination sans faille et ne ménager aucun effort.

Complètement inconscient du sondage silencieux de son ami, James laissa échapper un soupire las, leva sa plume du parchemin, puis lança un regard vers le fond de la salle, avant de se replonger avec un air contrarié dans son devoir, accentuant le pli entre ses sourcils froncés. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour laisser deviner à Sirius la destinataire de ce regard. Lily Evans. Il fallait dire que la jeune fille avait fait les frais de cette fameuse obstination à la James. Il se rappelait encore le jour où, en première année, James, sortant d'une prise de bec avec la jolie Lily, apparemment exaspérée par le chahut dont le jeune homme était responsable dans la salle commune, leur avait annoncé un sourire béat au lèvre que Lily était la femme de sa vie. Pensant d'abord que leur ami était tombé sur la tête, les trois maraudeurs ne s'en était pas souciés, présumant que cela lui passerait rapidement, mais il avait bien fallut s'y faire, car, depuis ce jour, James semblait absolument déterminé à terminer ses jours avec la jolie rousse. Et ce, indépendamment de l'avis de celle-ci, qui préférait, pour ne pas la citer, embrasser le calamar géant plutôt que d'avoir une quelconque liaison avec James. Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment compris le si grand intérêt de son ami pour la rouquine, elle était mignonne, d'accord, mais le château regorgé d'autres filles toutes aussi jolies, et, surtout, prêtes à se jeter aux pieds d'un maraudeur au moindre claquement de doigts – et oui, la popularité avait tout de même quelques avantages non négligeables. Mais bon, James était comme ça, et rien ni personne ne lui délogera les idées, toute aussi étranges qu'elles puissent être, qu'il avait en tête.

N'en pouvant plus, Sirius rabattis violemment ses mains sur la table, attirant l'attention de plusieurs élèves aux alentours.

« Bon, ça suffit comme ça Jamesie, j'ai assez travaillé pour le reste de ma vie, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Ce vieux Slug n'aura qu'à se contenter d'un demi parchemin. »

James, qui avait relevé la tête, acquiesça :

« T'as raison Patmol, ça serait un crime de ne pas profiter d'une si belle journée, dit-il en griffonnant la dernière phrase de son devoir d'une écriture quasiment illisible. Allons nous-en. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu capitulerais si facilement. »

James jeta un regard intrigué à son ami.

« Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait me retenir dans une salle d'étude un samedi après-midi ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, mais il se trouve qu'un sérieux argument roux pourrait se trouver dans cette dite salle d'étude et … »

James ramassa rapidement ses affaires tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- "Allez, ramène toi au lieu de dire des âneries. »

Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres, suivi son ami.

Les deux garçons filèrent de la bibliothèque sous l'œil sourcilleux du-dit argument roux, qui les observait du fond de la salle.

« C'est vraiment pas croyable, ils ne peuvent rien faire discrètement, il faut que leur moindre déplacement soit suffisamment bruyant pour avertir toute la salle, ronchonna Lily. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ils savent qu'ils ont un public, il faut bien le satisfaire, lui répondit Katherine, les yeux perdus dans le vague, là où les deux maraudeurs s'étaient trouvés quelques instants auparavant. »

« Pff, ça n'est pas une raison. Et puis, si tout le monde cessait un peu de s'intéresser à eux, ça les ferait redescendre un peu sur Terre. »

« De toute façon, dès qu'il s'agit des Maraudeurs, tu trouves toujours à redire, considéra Rebecca, sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son devoir. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils ont la tête plus gonflée qu'une montgolfière, ronchonna Lily, et puis, je n'ai rien contre Remus, il est toujours très gentil. Je me demande comment il fait pour supporter ses imbéciles d'amis ».

« Je ne prendrais pas la peine de te demander ce qu'est une montgol-je sais pas quoi, mais j'imagine que tu veux faire référence à leur orgueil quelque peu démesuré. Là dessus, tu n'as peut-être pas tord, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'ils méritent toutes les reproches que tu leur fais, enchaîna Rebecca, toujours plongée dans son étude. »

« Moi, je les trouve plutôt amusants, conclut Katherine, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, la vie à Poudlard serait bien moins drôle sans les mines furieuses des Serpentards au petit déjeuner lorsque les maraudeurs leurs ont joué un mauvais tour pendant la nuit. »

Lily se contenta d'afficher un air renfrogné. Cette conversation, elles l'avaient déjà eut mille fois, et elle le savait, aucun de ses arguments en la défaveurs de ces quatre trublions ne trouveront grâce aux yeux de ses deux amies.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, à elle, si elle ne pouvait pas les supporter ! Sirius, avec son air de ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux, toujours avec une réplique irrévérencieuse au coin des lèvres à sortir aux professeurs ! Et le pire, c'est que ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de l'apprécier quand même. Bien sûre, à eux quatre, ils avaient sûrement décrochés plus d'heures de colles que le reste de la promotion réunie, mais tout de même, même s'ils s'en cachaient, les professeurs s'amusaient beaucoup de ces élèves si doués et si désinvoltes. Même la vieille Mc Gonagal, malgré son air sévère, les adorait.

Et puis, Peter, toujours caché dans les jupes de ses amis, il n'en était pas pour le moins futé comme un renard, et ses remarques moqueuses pour les victimes désignées des maraudeurs n'attirait pas la sympathie de Lily.

Remus, lui, avait l'air du grand frère qui observe les plus jeunes faire des bêtises, avec un sourire attendri, mais Lily en était certaine, il jouait un rôle dans les fameuses farces des maraudeurs. Ou, tout du moins, pensait Lily, il devrait profiter de son statut de préfet pour mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de ses stupides amis.

Mais le pire de tous, la palme de l'idiot arrogant du monde sorcier, était décernée sans aucun doute possible à James Potter. C'était plus fort qu'elle, Lily ne le supportait pas. La calme et douce petite Lily pouvait rentrer dans des colères terribles lorsque James était dans les parages. Il l'a faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il était tout ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, avec son éternel sourire arrogant, son petit air supérieur lorsqu'il se pavane dans les couloirs, comme s'il était le maître des lieux, ou encore lorsqu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux -comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez décoiffés – pour se donner l'air de descendre de son balais. Oh, oui, James attirait toujours les foudres de Lily, d'autant plus que par elle ne sait quelle idée tordue, celui-ci s'était mis en tête que Lily était la fille qu'il lui faudrait et qu'il faisait tout pour qu'elle tombe sous son charme -comme si s'était imaginable !-.

Non, décidément, Lily ne supportait pas James et son ego, et ne le supporterait sans doute jamais, n'en déplaise à ses plus proches amies.

Rebecca avait bien tenté de la faire changer d'avis sur James, lui montrer qu'il « n'était pas si terrible, et puis, qu'il pouvait même être sympa de temps en temps ». Il faut dire que Rebecca et James se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Les Richards, les parents de Rebecca, étaient une riche famille de sang pur, entretenant de très bons rapports avec les Potter, une autre famille aristocrate sorcière du même acabit. Les parents de Rebecca travaillant tous deux au ministère et étant souvent accaparés par leur travail, Rebecca s'était habituée à la solitude, et avait régulièrement passé ses journées au manoir Potter, où elle s'était liée d'amitié avec James.

Ces longs cheveux bruns, encadrant les traits fins de son visage, sa peau très blanche et son port de tête altier faisait d'elle une véritable beauté. Mais son sale caractère était tout aussi légendaire. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui venaient lui chercher des embrouilles et osaient se soumettre à son regard tueur. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'être une formidable amie, et sa répartie mordante en faisait une partenaire idéale pour une joute verbale.

L'argument d'autorité de Katherine quand à Potter ressemblait plutôt à « non mais tu as vu son parfait petit cul musclé ! Ça serait quand même bête de passer à côté de ça ! ». Moins subtil mais tout aussi recevable. Elle était comme ça, Katherine, et outre le mattage intempestif des garçons de Poudlard, son passe-temps favoris était le colportage de ragot. Katherine Johnson, ou Kitty pour les intimes, était toujours à la recherches d'histoires à se mettre sous la dent, de nouveautés et de rebondissements et il n'était pas rare de voir sa tignasse de cheveux châtains, coupés aux épaules, sautiller dans tous les sens, manifestant la jubilation de leur propriétaire lorsqu'elle a décroché un scoop. Toujours joyeuse, rarement préoccupée par son travail scolaire, Katherine est une grande pipelette et n'a jamais sa langue dans sa poche. Les maraudeurs la font beaucoup rire, elle trouve leur humour excellent.

Malgré leur divergence sur les quatre garçons, Lily n'aurait échangé ses amies pour rien au monde. Ce jour-là, en les regardant gratter assidûment leur parchemin, Lily se dit qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de les avoir.


End file.
